Libertad
by Nahi Shite
Summary: La jaula de Neji se llamaba Destino. Lo reconoció. Y ese fue el primer paso hacia su libertad.


**,**

* * *

**Libertad.**

**Palabras: 2070**.

* * *

_¿Qué es la libertad?_

Neji, siendo un nacido en la Rama Secundaria del clan Hyüga, tuvo más problemas de lo usual para poder definirla.

Enjaulado como un pájaro, restringido por un clan estricto, atado a una heredera débil por la que, además, había muerto su padre… Desde muy pequeño, Neji sintió que jamás iba a poder liberarse de prejuicios, deberes e injusticias que le asediaban día a día, noche a noche, con la mayor de las sevicias.

Y entonces él buscó una razón, una explicación, un motivo, algo –por Dios, sólo algo- que le ayudara a sentirse menos desesperado.

El destino.

Su respuesta por muchos años fue el destino.

¿Pues qué cosa era más fácil que pensar que ya todo estaba decidido? El inicio y el final de este mundo, el nacimiento y la muerte, los sueños que se lograrán y los que se truncarán.

¿Qué más simple que sentarse a esperar que el destino viniera a por él?

Todo en su vida había sucedido y él no había podido evitarlo nada, así que simplemente debía sentarse de brazos cruzados a esperar la próxima cosa que el maldito pusiera en sus narices; el próximo perdedor al que tuviera callar.

Neji era talentoso, no debía esforzarse demasiado por cosas que sacarían sudor con sangre en las demás personas, ¿y por qué era esto?: porque el destino lo había querido.

También había querido que su padre naciera después que su hermano gemelo. Era el destino quien se había encargado de pronosticar el liderazgo del clan a una chiquilla débil, asustadiza y sosa como Hinata, a quien (¿más ironía puede haber?) se suponía él debía proteger.

En la ronda preliminar de los exámenes tuvo que enfrentarse a ella (¿había que ser un genio para deducir que el destino había tenido algo que ver?) y le dio una paliza.

* * *

_"El destino es algo decidido desde el nacimiento y, sin importar lo que se intente, las personas no pueden cambiarlo"_

* * *

Fue su culpa (de ella) en realidad, porque la tonta no dejaba de levantarse una y otra y otra vez, animada por los gritos de un espectador escandaloso.

Sí, al final casi la había matado.

Y la porrista escandalosa, idiota y rubia, de Hinata hizo una promesa, con su sangre, de obtener una venganza.

* * *

_"¡Juro que triunfaré!"_

* * *

Su nombre era Naruto Uzumaki.

Y era un perdedor.

Jamás va a lograrlo, pensó Neji, es imposible.

Pero cuando tuvo que pelear contra él en la final del examen (si eso no era el destino, entonces todo se podía ir al diablo) y su trasero fue pateado por el _don nadie_del pueblo, el pensamiento de Neji cambió un poco.

En realidad, Naruto tuvo un duro trabajo con él.

* * *

_"Yo jamás me rindo… y jamás retrocederé a mi palabra… ese es mi camino ninja"_

_..._

_"Porque después de todo, para mí al menos… no eres un fracasado"_

* * *

Naruto sembró una semilla en su espíritu mientras volvía mierda su cuerpo.

Y cuando Hiashi Hyüga en pasta (sí, el mismísimo líder del clan, padre de Hinata y tío suyo), al que le guardaba tanto odio, llegó a la enfermería donde se recuperaba y se inclinó rostro a tierra a él… cuando Neji leyó una carta de su padre, cuando el hombre poderoso frente a él se disculpó…

La planta empezó a brotar lenta, casi imperceptiblemente, pero creció.

Él siempre se había sentido prisionero porque lo estaba, pero la causa no era la marca en su frente, no, su cárcel no era su posición social; lo que lo había mantenía encadenado durante todo ese tiempo fue el odio y el resentimiento en su corazón, la amargura a la que conllevaba el auto convencimiento de su propia impotencia.

En ese momento, las palabras de Hinata durante su enfrentamiento retumbaron en su mente:

* * *

_"Te equivocas, Neji-niisan; porque puedo ver que el que está sufriendo más eres tú, eres el que está confundido y está sufriendo en el interior del destino de la rama de la familia principal y de la rama de la familia secundaria"_

* * *

El destino que, en un principio, fue su respuesta, resultó ser el causante de su dolor.

La jaula de Neji se llamaba Destino.

Lo reconoció.

Y ese fue el primer paso hacia su libertad.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

_Estaba tan perdido en ese entonces_, piensa ahora Neji mientras sus ojos claros se fijan en el cielo despejado que se extiende sobre su cabeza, sobre el árbol en el que se haya recostado recuesta, sobre los nidos de los pájaros, sobre las flores maravillosas que danzan en los rincones, sobre el pasto picoso y verde bajo su cuerpo…

Neji recuerda y mientras lo hace sonríe, con la vista fija en el vasto y azul firmamento que cubre el hermoso jardín de los Hyüga, a él y a la heredera en su regazo; a todos por igual.

Ella se mueve sumergida en su sueño y Neji la observa mientras se atreve a enredar tres de sus dedos entre los suaves hilos de cabello oscuro. _Ha crecido_, se percata inmediatamente, y sabe no se trata de sólo su cabello (que ahora llega a mitad de su espalda); no, se trata de todo su ser.

Hinata Hyüga ya no es la niña asustadiza e insegura con la que se enfrentó hace dos años, lo entiende, y siente un pinchazo de sano orgullo que se expande rápidamente por todo su cuerpo. Ella ha crecido sana, bella e inteligente, cada día se hace más fuerte y una parte de ello es gracias a él.

Está haciendo bien su trabajo.

La observa de pies a cabeza: sus pantalones están llenos de tierra, su chaqueta se muestra deshilachada y las palmas de sus manos están enrojecidas (algo normal después del intenso entrenamiento que llevan), su cuerpo se extiende en la manta que ambos han extendido en el pasto y donde previamente han almorzado, mientras su cabeza descansa confiadamente en las piernas de su primo...

Quizá no fuese bien visto, pero Neji no podía negarle nada a Hinata, así que cuando ella había pedido, con las mejillas sonrojadas por la vergüenza y los ojos brillantes por el sentimiento de audacia, que la dejara, por favor, descansar un rato en sus piernas (hace ya más de un mes), Neji no tuvo más remedio que aceptar y luego… luego se volvió costumbre.

Una pequeña y sana rutina.

El jardín Hyüga era inmenso y todos lo reconocían, aunque no era oficial, como propiedad de la heredera de quince años que cuidaba de él. No era pues un lugar frecuentado y justamente por eso ambos se atrevían a relajarse al máximo.

Volviendo a Hinata….

Neji trata de permanecer serio, intenta que sus palabras suenen serias al momento de abrir la boca: —Es inútil —sí, el movimiento de sus cejas y el tenue en los labios la delatan—, sé que está despierta, Hinata-sama —anuncia, y observa divertido cómo el rostro de su prima cambia de color.

Siempre ha sido una característica peculiar de ella; esa capacidad de tornarse roja tan rápidamente.  
—Neji-niisan —Hinata se remueve con vergüenza, tratando de ocultar el rostro entre las propias rodillas que le sirven de almohada y aprieta la vestidura de su primo—, al menos podrías fingir.

—No sé por qué debería —responde con su habitual calma—, entre más pronto despierte más pronto seguiremos con el entrenamiento.

Un quejido suave.

—Ah, vamos, Hinata-sama —sí, el entrenamiento es duro y él es un maestro estricto, lo reconoce, pero no es para tanto. Neji decide apelar a su lado sensible—. Recuerde que tiene que no puede quedarse atrás. Naruto se está esforzando mucho en su entrenamiento con Jiraya-sama, ¿verdad?

Los ojos pálidos de ella brillan suavemente cuando se gira para mirarlo, su rostro ahora está es de un tenue color rosa, pero no es por la vergüenza… simplemente es algo normal cuando se menciona el nombre del muchacho rubio. Ella se pierde un poco en sus pensamientos, y Neji decide que puede darle ese espacio. —Naruto-kun… —la oye murmurar bajito antes de que la determinación brille en su voz—. Tienes razón, Neji-niisan, ¡t-tengo que esforzarme más!

—Porque ese es el camino ninja que comparten, ¿no es así?

Ella asiente enérgicamente, pero aún en posición horizontal sobre sus piernas, luego sus mejillas se pintan con un rojo más intenso y Neji la observa con curiosidad y una sonrisa ladeada en el rostro. No importa, Hinata no lo ve; ella está con la mirada pérdida en el cielo ahora, justo como él lo estaba hace unos instantes. Seguramente imagina el posible entrenamiento por el que está pasando Naruto, los lugares que ha visitado o las personas que ha conocido… o quizá piensa en cuánto habrá cambiado, en lo alto que se está o en lo guapo que se habrá puesto durante todo ese tiempo… si ha tonificado sus músculos o quizá…

Mierda.

Neji frunce el ceño con disgusto. Está bien que acepte a Naruto como el amor de su prima, pero eso no quita que le estremece imaginar lo que podría estar pasando por la tierna mente femenina de la muchacha (¿su cabello será tan rubio, sus ojos brillarán tanto como antes?, cosas como esa), era demasiado azúcar para él.

Además siempre estaban presentes esos celos familiares que nunca iba a reconocer, ni siquiera a sí mismo.

Justo cuando va a incorporarse para dejar claro que el maestro ha decidido que el descanso acaba, la voz dulce de Hinata le distrae. —Neji-niisan —queda prendado un momento de sus ojos, tan idénticos a los suyos, pero tan llenos de belleza desconocida al mismo tiempo. Ella sonríe tímidamente, y une los dedos en ese tierno juego que no logra abandonar—¿n-no crees que el cielo es parecido a los ojos de Naruto-kun? —la pregunta le extraña, y ella sigue, pero gira su mirada al firmamento—Tan azul, tan claro… nos cubre a todos. Parece que fuesen los ojos de Naruto-kun mirándonos directamente desde arriba… sin importar lo lejos que esté, cuando miro el cielo siento que nos está animando, eso es lo que creo.

Neji no puede soportarlo e inclina la cabeza hacia atrás, recostándose desalentado en el tronco del árbol. Después suspira: —Sólo usted podría decir algo como eso, Hinata-sama.

—¿E-eh? ¿eso qué quiere decir?

Él dobla las rodillas para instarla a levantarse y ella lo hace rápidamente, pero Neji siente su mirada en él. —Nada, nada —y mientras se pone de pie, Neji trata de esconder la sonrisa persistente que se cola en sus labios—, no quiere decir nada, Hinata-sama.

—¿N-nada? —la oye balbucear cuando se aleja—¡espera! ¿c-cómo que nada?

La sonrisa en su cara se extiende. Es tan divertido tomarle un poco del pelo. No responde.

—¡Neji-niisan!

Ella se queja infantilmente, como diciendo "no seas malo" y Neji se gira en su dirección. —Es hora de que retome su entrenamiento.

—P-pero…

—No hay peros. ¿No quiere acaso que Naruto esté orgulloso de usted?

—Sí…

Él sonríe ante su cara de concentración con una mezcla de vergüenza y emoción.

—No la escucho.

—Sí.

—¿Quiere que Hiashi-sama la admire?

—¡Sí!  
Neji asiente en reconocimiento, los dos pares de ojos blancos se chocan intensamente y él la taladra con los suyos. Las venas alrededor de sus ojos empiezan a brotarse lentamente, expandiéndose por los laterales de su cara, anunciando que su Byakugan ha sido activado y Hinata no tarda en imitarlo.

—Hinata-sama, como su maestro le prometo algo: voy a hacer de usted la kunoichi más fuerte de la aldea. Daré mi vida si es necesario para que suceda… como su guardián.

—Sí… —ella titubea, pero luego su expresión se afirma—Arigato, Neji-niisan.

—Sólo cumplo con mi deber, Hinata-sama.

_¿Qué es la libertad?  
_  
Para Neji, no es borrar del sello en su frente, no es alejarse del clan y rechazar su deber.

Neji sabe que es libre cuando piensa que, aún si tuviera la opción de abandonar todo, él elegiría estar en el mismo lugar.

Él es libre desde el momento en que decidió proteger a la familia principal sólo porque quiere, porque lo reconforta, porque le gusta y no por un mandato e imposición. Neji es libre cuando decide que entregará su vida entera para que su prima florezca.

Él es libre de amar a su familia.

Para Neji, la libertad es proteger a Hinata.

Morir por ella.

* * *

.  
.

* * *

_"Padre… finalmente entiendo… la libertad de poder escoger tu muerte… para proteger a tus amigos y a tu aldea"._

* * *

**_FIN._**


End file.
